


Sherlock's Return

by Tortellini



Series: Ridiculous Sentence Prompts 2k18 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Faked Suicide, Hurt/Comfort, John Is So Done, John Watson is a Saint, John is Not Amused, John is a Bit Not Good, John is a Mess, M/M, POV John Watson, References to Depression, Ridiculous Sentence Prompts, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock is a Mess, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Prompt: Who wouldn’t be angry?! You ate all my cereal and faked your death for three years!John Watson is piecing his life back together when suddenly it seems that he doesn't have to anymore. Sherlock Holmes expects him to be happy he's actually not dead. But happy wouldn't be the first word that John would actually use.Oneshot/drabble





	

John Watson was slowly, slowly piecing his life back together. It had been a few years now. He’d gotten another job at a hospital clinic. He’d stayed in contact with his old landlady Mrs. Hudson, with Greg Lestrade, and Molly Hooper too. The new apartment was nice, if a bit bare, and he decided not to try to find another place, even if it did sort of eerily remind him of the first place he stayed in. The place with the gun. 

None of this meant that he was fully okay. A part of him was convinced he wouldn’t ever be okay, not really. 

Things really did seem to be a little better when he met Mary. She was so smart, so bright and kind. Just the first day he’d actually had a conversation with her he’d been happy. She was also really beautiful, of course. 

So all in all, John thought it would be okay again. But then something happened. Something he didn't even know how to begin to explain. 

John came home from his work. And it turned out all of a sudden he wasn't alone in his apartment. 

There, standing unshaven in his kitchen, was none other than Sherlock fucking Holmes. And he had a bowl of cereal. As if nothing,  _ nothing,  _ was wrong. 

John resisted the urge to scream. But when he dropped his bag in shock, Sherlock noticed. And then John lost it. He actually started throwing things at him. 

“Okay, John. I know you're probably angry--” The voice was a bit raspy, but so familiar that it made his heart ache. He didn't stop. 

Probably though?! Was he bloody serious?! 

“Who wouldn't be angry?!” He snarled, his eyes flashing, and John was the smaller of the two, but he'd never been more angry in his entire life. “You ate all my cereal and disappeared for three years!” 

“I had a good reason though--” 

“I thought you were dead!” It got quiet then. Sherlock didn't say anything in response to that, and now that he'd started, he couldn't stop. “...I thought you were dead.” He repeated. “And I didn't know how to live without you.” 

John didn't expect him to at all, so that was why he was so surprised when Sherlock actually hugged him like a regular human being then. 


End file.
